


best friend, baby

by icedleafwater



Series: gentle boy(s) [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, theyre all babies i stg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedleafwater/pseuds/icedleafwater
Summary: in which jeno, twilight, is in love with renjun, his sun, and jaemin, his moon. fluff ensues.





	best friend, baby

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just fluff why am i like this
> 
> pretty much unedited so lmk of any mistakes :)
> 
> i love norenmin w all my heart
> 
> thanks for listening

It’s moments like this, when his feelings become too overwhelming and the whole world becomes too much, that Jeno takes a step back. He pauses, allows his surroundings to sink in, the moment to drag on longer than it should. Moments like this, when he’s just so overwhelmed with love and happiness, are, in his opinion, the best moments of his life. These minuscule snapshots, almost insignificant in the grand scheme of things, are what he lives for.

He was squished in a beanbag chair. Renjun, his sun, was seated to his right, and Jaemin, his moon, was on his left. The boys were cuddled up to him from their respective sides, bickering lightly over a video game they were playing. Jeno’s mind took him back to the first time he told the boys what he thought of them, when he’d poured his heart out to them under the summer sun. As soon as he’d finished, he’d felt a raindrop hit his nose. Then another, followed by more still. Soon enough, all three boys were laughing with each other, the joy of their reciprocated feelings hitting them for the first time as they danced in the rain on that fateful August afternoon.

He remembers when he’d first figured out what the two meant to him, respectively. Renjun, with a smile that could bring light to even the darkest of souls, and a seemingly permanent cheerful disposition, was his sun. He could always count on him to make him feel better, even when the aforementioned boy didn’t know he was doing so. 

And Jaemin, with his more laid-back attitude and the tendency to draw people in almost immediately upon meeting him, was his moon. He grounded Jeno, and always knew how to get rid of an awkward atmosphere with his flirty attitude and witty, teasing comments.

When he’d told the two this, after sufficient whining from both Renjun and Jaemin about what a sap he was, they had decided that Jeno was their twilight. Beautiful, though often going unnoticed, and the very thing that marked the junction between the sun and moon. 

Just the memory of that day, that interaction, brought him immediate, unadulterated happiness. A lazy smile spread out across his lips.

Jeno was embarrassingly prone to spacing out whilst admiring his boyfriends, which the two found endearing, though they would never admit it. He was often broken from his little dazes, his personal ellipses in time and space, by the very two boys occupying his mind. This time, to his pleasant surprise, it was in the form of them peppering kisses all over his face. He broke into a fit of happy giggles, eyes crinkling as he slung an arm around each of their shoulders, pulling them closer to him.

A look straight ahead confirmed that the video game had ended, Player 2- Renjun, if he remembered correctly- ultimately coming out on top. He turned his head to face said boy, one arm still around Jaemin as he pecked him on the lips.

Jeno made no move to do the same to Jaemin, eliciting an obnoxiously loud groan from the latter. “Why does he get one and not me?” Jaemin whined, voice gone high pitched to compliment the small pout on his lips. He looked adorable, though, at that moment, Jeno would never admit it. Jeno turned to face Jaemin head-on, smirking lightly in his response. “Because my Injunnie won and you didn’t,” he answered, his tone as matter-of-fact as if he were reporting the weather. 

Renjun let out a pleased giggle at the indirect praise and stuck his tongue out at Jaemin, who then returned the favor. Jeno couldn’t stifle his laugh.

“I can’t believe I’m dating a couple of toddlers,” he teased.

“You love it,” Renjun and Jaemin replied, almost perfectly in sync.

“You have no proof of that.”

Instead of responding, Jaemin leaned over Jeno and kissed Renjun, cupping their sunshine boy’s cheek for leverage as a series of innocent pecks evolved into longer, slower kisses. It wasn’t until Jeno heard the unmistakable sound of one of them sucking on the other’s tongue that he swatted Jaemin’s chest, whining just like Jaemin had earlier. 

Jaemin looked at him questioningly, silently asking for an explanation as if nothing had just happened.

“You were leaving me out!” Jeno complained childishly, receiving a shrill laugh for a response, the sound ringing through his ears like steel wind chimes on a breezy Sunday morning. 

“I’m not kissing you until you admit that you love us,” Jaemin stated, a wry grin adorning his soft features. “And neither am I!” Renjun added, looking more than a little pleased with himself.

“Fine, fine, I love you guys. Like, more than anything. Can I have my kisses now?” he responded with a pout on his face, his words more sincere than his defiant tone implied.

He was rewarded with kisses all over his face, hands, neck, and lips. More kisses than he could count, not that he was trying to in the first place. 

He couldn’t think of a single place he’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated, i thrive off praise. 
> 
> hope u all enjoyed this lil thing <3 thank u so much for reading honeybuns


End file.
